


Genesis

by VoidLeviathan



Series: Razia's Shadow [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Accidents, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, Idk like what the fuck else do I tag this as, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Razia's Shadow AU, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidLeviathan/pseuds/VoidLeviathan
Summary: This is a story about love, hope, betrayal, and forgiveness. A story that starts one hundred years in the past and skips one hundred years to the future. A story about a boy who had and lost everything only to be given a second chance through a prophecy in claims that he and one other would save their unfortunate split world.This is a story about Gordon Freeman and how he did all he could only for it to be taken from him twice and given back to him once.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Series: Razia's Shadow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Genesis

This is a story about love, hope, betrayal, and forgiveness. A story that starts one hundred years in the past and skips one hundred years to the future. A story about a boy who had and lost everything only to be given a second chance through a prophecy in claims that he and one other would save their unfortunate split world.

This is a story about Gordon Freeman and how he did all he could only for it to be taken from him twice and given back to him once.

We start with the creation of the world. Colors flash and mountains rise. People are born, cities made, and at last the world settles. Happy with the way things looked O the Scientist, one of few gods among the people, gifts two angels with the abilities to create and care carefully for what was made. 

The first was Tommy. An angel with a bright personality and a passion for love. One who frequently spoke with the people and often helped ease their woes as they so often confided in him for one thing or another. He loved his life, and was more than happy to take the gift that had been given to him with promise that he would never misuse it. 

The second was Freeman. An angel who worked closest with O and the creation of the world. While Tommy worked with the people in making sure their lives were free of worry, Freeman worked with the world itself in making sure there was always something new and impressive for the people to explore and enjoy. He loved creating, loved to impress and please the people of the land.

However his creations were always soon followed by boredom and before he knew it, the people would turn their minds away from what they were gifted so soon after being given these things. When he couldn't confide in O for help as the god was always rather busy, Freeman turned to Tommy for help and Tommy always listened.

"I just don't get it! I create something, they ignore me. I offer them advice, they ignore me. I gift them things that would naturally help in their lives like food and livestock and they just--just ignore me! Treat me like I'm some kid who doesn't know what hes doing!"

"They're still trying to adjust to things Freeman, you just need to give them a little time."

"I've given them plenty of time! Its been...what...like a year? And all they've done is just...I just...I don't like being ignored, Tommy. I didn't create a whole ass world with O for them to ignore me." Freeman chided, arms crossed heavily against his chest while he slumped down next to a tree. His wings ruffled with frustration.

Tommy gave him a look of sympathy, but sympathy was not what Freeman was looking for. He wouldn’t understand. No one understood. He just wished to give the people something they’d love, something they’d care for and bring him rightful attention in return.  Tommy sat himself in front of his frustrated friend, wings gently wrapping around Freeman’s own and hands carefully grabbing the other’s. His expression soft and calm, as he always was. It was what Freeman sort of loved about him. The way he just brought a sense of safety to everyone with even a simple look.    
  
There were a lot of things he loved about Tommy the more he thought about it. Tommy always listened, always found joy in the things Freeman made and the stories he told.  Freeman could always rely on Tommy.    
  
“You just gotta be patient. One day you’ll make something amazing and they’ll realize like I did that  _ you _ are amazing. A fantastic gift to our world. A gift that can gift us things no one would even believe could ever exist before.”    
  
“Yeah, yeah I just…" Freeman sighed "I wish it would happen sooner than later.”    


"Hey now, they didn't love me straight away either."

The angel laughed, playfully shoving Tommy over with his own wings, "Yeah okay mister 'people come to me when they have problems.' You tell yourself that."

"I'm serious! They were always so anxious about talking to me at first. Worried about the fact that I knew O the Scientist better than any of them and that I'd tell him of their problems like they'd be in trouble. It took some time before I got them to properly see that I actually care about them and their wellbeing."

"You make it sound like its been decades. Its only been a year Tommy."

"And a year full of struggle it was. You'll see. You'll make something amazing and they'll all give you that praise you so deserve."

Freeman wished to believe his words. To understand fully what Tommy meant. To listen and wait and sit and watch as the people ignored until something fantastic happened. His heart desired their love and affection.

Or maybe 

His heart simply desired the love and affection of anyone, so long as they truly did appreciate what he did. Tommy appreciated it. Perhaps it was Tommy his heart called for. Tommy that he wanted to impress so desperately with something new and innovative and full of love. 

"Hey Tommy?"

"Yes Freeman?"

"I think…I think I uh...I don't know maybe its my head acting funny I-"

"....Do you need me to get you help?"

"No its…" Freeman huffed, "Tommy listen I- its really hard to explain. See theres this...this thought thats been gnawing at me for some time. This feeling that I've had but-" a pause.

He looked nervous. Tommy wanted to laugh, but the worry that it might cause Freeman to give up on what he wanted to say kept him from doing so. He took his partner's hands once more in hopes it would help urge him on.

"I...may or may not... _ really _ uh...love….you…."

Silence.

Oh how Freeman hated the silence.    
The tension and worry it brought.    
The look of absolute confusion on Tommy's face that came with it.   
  
“I-I’m sorry I’ll just-”   
  
And then Tommy laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger so it'll flow properly into the next chapter since each chapter is going roughly off a song in the musical. If you haven't ever listened to Razia's Shadow, I highly suggest it! Its a Rock Opera of sorts with songs that flow right into the next so you don't have to pause it at all to understand the plot! Very good stuff. 
> 
> M' Tumblr's Enby-Crow, as usual.


End file.
